A Secret Love
by KallimaHeart
Summary: What happens when Mandarin is Nova's intended mate, but she and Sprx have an affair behind their leader's back, resulting in something surprising that will change everything forever? MandarinxNovaxSprx love triangle. REVISED!
1. A Secret Love

_**Okay, so I got a little bored and decided to give this story a thorough read through again. I couldn't help but notice all the grammatical and punctuation errors, about which I can't believe no one gave me a hard time (you must have been feeling generous, thanx). But what was even more unbelievable were some minor points throughout that were a bit too, as I like to call, "on the nose," or tacky. So I am doing a major proofread and also rewriting some parts, but the overall plot should basically stay the same.**_

_**I'm really mostly doing this because it was bothering me how some areas were written. But I welcome new and old readers.**_

_**P.S. Please don't get me started on the whole "how can cybernetic monkeys have babies?" debate, because I can site references from the show and you will LOSE. [Insert Evil Laugh Here].**_

_**Anyhoo… on with the story!**_

_**~ KH**_

Nova couldn't believe this was happening. They weren't protected. They never were. She knew this was always a possibility, but never did she foresee it actually happening. Tears welled in her eyes and her mind was filled with some conflicting emotions as she stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She was joyful and fearful at the same time, as most people in her newfound position would be. There was also a small yet noticeable sense of shame she felt over allowing this to happen. They had been so careful not to get caught, and yet—perhaps because they eventually wanted to be found out—this happened.

Suddenly, a knock came to the bathroom door that pulled Nova out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Nova My Dear, what's going on? Are you alright? You've been in there for a while, and everyone is downstairs for breakfast," came the commanding voice of her lover and mate through the door.

"Just a minute Mandi, I'll be right out," Nova responded as she quickly went to work. She threw the pregnancy test into the garbage along with its box, tore out a large wad of tissue to throw in the garbage over top of them, and flushed the toilet to cover herself. She looked in the mirror then grabbed a tissue from the garbage to wipe away her tears. She straightened out her fur and made herself look as kempt as possible. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and was greeted by Mandarin's concerned face. She smiled as best she could to offset what she knew he was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Mandarin asked again, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You've been in the bathroom a lot recently. Are you feeling okay? Perhaps you should let Gibson check…"

"…Mandi, I don't need Gibson to go poking and prodding me," Nova interrupted. "You're worrying too much. Besides, I'm sure I'll be feeling better in no time; I probably just need some rest," she put a reassuring hand on his cheek.

Not fully convinced, but not wanting to get into an argument, which he knew would result if he pushed his fiery, stubborn mate into doing something she didn't want to do, Mandarin decided to drop the subject. "Alright, if you are sure. You know I just want what is best for you, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Mandarin grabbed the hand Nova had put on his cheek and caressed his face lovingly against it. Nova just smiled, drew him into a tight hug and told him, "I'm sure." She grabbed his hand, "now come on, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" and led him down to the team's dining room.

As always, I write for myself and not necessarily for reviews. But I do enjoy receiving them, no matter how scathing…


	2. Sprx & Nova

**Chapter 2**

It was breakfast as usual for the Hyperforce. Otto was stuffing his face with whatever food he could reach, Antauri was enjoying a bowl of whole-wheat cereal, Gibson was reading a book and eating some toast, and Sprx was trying to grab whatever food Otto didn't. Sprx looked up when the couple entered the dining room. He started staring at Nova with a slight dreamy look upon his crimson face, at which she him a soft smile. But when Mandarin took notice of this, he gave him a sharp look and Sprx went back to eating. After a quick round of "good mornings," they ate, and went on with daily Hyperforce business as usual.

As the sun set on an uneventful day in Shuggazoom, the Hyperforce went off on their own. Sprx had gone to his room. Nova crept up to his door, subtly checked in all directions to make sure no one saw her, and entered Sprx's room.

"There you are!" the red pilot said as soon as the door slid shut. He grabbed the golden warrior by the waist and wasted no time in passionately kissing her. Nova responded eagerly with her tongue while Sprx did the same. She lost herself in Sprx's intoxicating scent and taste. The need for air broke them apart. The two hugged and Nova rested her head on Sprx's strong chest as they caught their breaths. Nova decided this moment was as good as any to tell him her news.

"Sprx?"

"Yeah, gorgeous?" Sprx had that same dreamy look on his face that he did that morning.

"There's something I need to tell you." Nova was understandably nervous, which apparently showed in her facial expression, as Sprx's face turned from one of satisfaction to one of concern.

"And what's that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side out of curiosity.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well lately?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Is everything okay?" the concern on Sprx's face grew even more intense.

"Well, there's a reason for that." Sprx just kept looking at her and waited for her to tell him whatever she was trying to say. "I just found out myself this morning," Nova continued, "I'm not really sure how to say this," she fidgeting with her hands and was having a hard time meeting Sprx in the eye.

"Come on Novs, just spit it out already!" Sprx was never very good at being patient, especially when in concerned Nova.

"I'm pregnant," Nova finally managed to blurt out.

Sprx's eyes went wide as he simply continued staring at her. It seemed like an eternity before anything else happened. Then, out of nowhere, Sprx grabbed Nova around her tiny waist, lifted her high off the floor, and spun her around in a big circle; all the while smiling from ear to ear. When he set her down, he brought her into tight embrace and gave her another passionate kiss. "Oh my gosh, this is so amazing Nova!"

"You really think so? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're the father." Sprx's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by a quizzical look.

"What do you mean 'you're pretty sure I'm the father'?"

"Well, I'm guessing I'm about five weeks along. That matches that time after training—five weeks ago—when our adrenaline was pumping and you and I were both hot and sweaty anyways, so we…"

Sprx smirked and gave a little chuckle. "How could I forget? That was amazing, the best I've ever had."

Nova gave him a stern look and broke out of his grasp and walked away from him, towards his bed. "And just how many have you had S-P-R-X-7-7?"

"Only you Novs," he said with that same smirk of his, "and I only want to have it with you." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let one of his hands wander upwards, stopping on her abdomen where his future child was now growing. She put her hands on top of his and leaned back into him.

"Mmmm, good answer," she said nuzzling him. "And besides, it's been a couple months since I've been with Mandarin." Nova felt Sprx's grip on her tighten a bit. No words needed be said. Nova knew it killed Sprx to know that he wasn't the only guy who was allowed to touch her or be with her in certain ways. "But no one makes me feel the way you do," she quickly added, trying to sooth the anger and jealousy she knew her comment aroused.

A comfortable silence fell over the both of them and they just stood there, holding each other. Sprx was the one who broke the silence, "sooo, does this mean we can't, you know… do stuff?" Nova giggled and let herself out of Sprx's arms.

"I don't really know. But to be honest, I'm not really in the mood right now," she said as she made her way over to his messy, unmade bed and sat down.

Sprx walked over to join her. "I wasn't talking about now, I meant, in general."

Nova giggled again. "I think we can, but we'll have to ask Gibson to be sure," a notion that Sprx clearly thought was funny.

"Yeah, I can just imagine that conversation: 'hey Gibby, I got Nova pregnant, and I wanna know if we can we still have sex.'" They both just laughed at this.

This conversation made Nova think of something else: telling everyone, including Mandarin. "Sprx? What are we going to do about Mandarin?" Sprx was silent. They just sat and looked at each other with worry etched on their facial features.

"Why can't we just tell everybody? I mean, we have been seeing each other for like, what, a year now. I love you more than anything, and you love me, don't you?"

Nova pecked Sprx on the cheek and said, "Of course I love you; you mean everything to me. And it's been 13 months, 2 weeks, and three days." Sprx chuckled; leave it to the woman to keep track of stuff like that. But Nova's thoughtfulness was just one of the many reasons he loved her.

"Besides, we were going to tell everyone eventually anyways so we could be together and not have to sneak around, right?"

"It's not that simple Sprx. Mandarin is our leader, he's stronger and has more training than all of us, he'd rip you apart, and I couldn't take that. And…" Nova trailed off as she averted her gaze.

Sprx cupped her chin with his hand and made her look him in the eye. "…and what Novs?"

"Well, the Alchemist meant for me to be Mandarin's mate, and I guess… well… it's just that… I don't really want to let the Alchemist down."

"I didn't know that," Sprx admitted, "But the Alchemist is gone now, and he would have wanted you to be happy, no matter who it was with. I think you already know this, otherwise, _we_ wouldn't be together now."

Nova hadn't thought about their situation like that before, and it greatly eased her conscience. She leaned into Sprx and he wrapped his arms around her. They leaned back onto his bed and just lay there cuddling.

"I could totally take him," Sprx muttered under his breath, which, of course, Nova heard.

She sat up and looked had him with a serious face. "Sprx, promise me you won't do anything stupid, like confront Mandarin. I know you're strong, but Mandarin is master of the Power Primate; he's too strong for you. So please, just promise me you won't do anything about Mandarin." Sprx had his grumpy face on, feeling a little emasculated that his girlfriend didn't think he could beat someone in a fight, but he she was right. "Promise Sprx!"

"Okay, okay, I promise. Now get back here, I'm not done with you yet." His arms were outstretched, waiting to hold her again. She smiled and lay back down with him.

"Soooo, did we decide what we're going to do about the others?" Nova asked.

"No, but whatever we do, we'll do it together." They cuddled for a few more minutes before realizing it was late and that Nova should get going so Mandarin doesn't get suspicious. She kissed Sprx goodnight and said good-bye before leaving for her room. Sprx was left with his thoughts, about what was happening, and what would happen in the future.


	3. Plans

**Chapter 3**

Remembering what had transpired the night before, Nova awoke wrapped in someone's strong, warm arms. She turned her head to see orange fur. She smiled a bit and faced forward again. Her thoughts drifted to her future: a future with her, Sprx, and the baby. But where did Mandarin fit in this future? This was a question Nova didn't know how to answer, and to be honest, she was more than a little afraid of answering it. She only hoped that she and Sprx would think of a way to handle everything without anyone getting hurt too badly. She wasn't so worried about how the others would react; she knew they would understand, even be happy for them. Nova was more worried about the one to whom she was promised.

Nova had grown to care deeply for Mandarin, even love him. They had a strong relationship that went past what it would have meant to the Alchemist. But there was just something missing from their relationship. Then Sprx came along and she fell helmet over mechanical heels in love with him… and now they were going to have a baby together. The strange thing was, though, she didn't feel guilty for being unfaithful to Mandarin. Sure, she wasn't proud of it, but her feelings for Sprx seemed to override all sense of reason for Nova.

Nova's hands moved down to her belly and she rubbed it gently. A warm feeling came over her. "I'm pregnant," she thought. She sighed contently, but apparently not softly, as Mandarin stirred beside her and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Good morning, my love" Mandarin told Nova as he kissed her cheek. Nova turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"Good morning, Mandi," he placed his lips on hers and a passionate kiss ensued. At that moment, Nova thought of a way around the Mandarin situation… for now. She turned her entire body to face Mandarin and wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss, while his hands migrated down to her waist.

"My, someone is frisky this morning," Mandarin said out of breath when they broke for air.

"I can't help it, being around you has that effect on me," Nova replied seductively. Mandarin smiled back smugly.

"You are so beautiful," he said before pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her. All Nova could remember before losing herself in Mandarin's passionate lovemaking, was Sprx.

Sprx and Nova normally only had their trysts when Mandarin was out on patrol, so as to not arouse suspicion from the other members of the Hyperforce. Even though it was Mandarin's night off, Nova had to see Sprx again tonight. She got lucky and had a bout of nausea before bedtime, so she told Mandarin that she thought a bit of fresh air would do her some good and that she was going for a long walk in Shuggazoom Park. He had offered to accompany her, but changed his mind when she convinced him she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

It wasn't a total lie. Nova did go to the park, but she wasn't alone. She had Sprx meet her there. She was sitting on a bench when he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She was a little jumpy, so she activated her fists, grabbed him, and through him into a tree.

"Owwwww, geez Novs, I know I whooped you in that 'Galaxy Monsters' game the other day, but you didn't need to throw me into a tree!"

Nova ran to her lover's side to help him. "Sprx! I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you! You should know better than to sneak up on a warrior like me," Nova scolded as she gingerly helped him to the bench she had just occupied. Once Sprx was seated she checked him over for injuries.

"I'm fine Doll, it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down." Nova smiled and hugged him. "Oooph! Not so hard!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nova immediately released Sprx; she had a very worried expression on her face. Sprx just laughed jokingly; Nova's worry quickly faded and she shook her head and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Ow."

"You'd better quit while you're ahead, Sprx." He finally ceded to her.

"So what did you want to talk about hotness?"

"I think I solved our Mandarin dilemma."

"Really? That's great, I couldn't look him in the eye all day, not that I ever could. Anyhoo, what's the plan?"

"Well… I was… uh… thinking… we could, uh… make him believe… that baby is his." Nova averted her eyes downwards to her hands, which were nervously fidgeting with each other. Sprx took note of this and placed his hands on them. She looked up at him hopefully.

"I guess that's an idea, but I don't really see how we're going to do that. I mean, I may not know much about where babies come from, but I thought you had to have sex to make one," Sprx rambled.

"You do, Sprx."

"Well then NO FREAKIN' WAY! That's a terrible plan!" Nova's eyes started swelling with tears. "Whoa, I'm sorry Novs, I didn't mean it like that. I might not like it, but I'm glad you're thinking of ideas since we both know you're the brains of our operation."

"You don't understand Sprx. I…"

"What is it Nova? You can tell me." Sprx was getting antsy waiting for Nova to spit out what she was trying to say. He hated seeing her so distraught.

"You see… I already… kinda put the plan into action this morning." Nova paused for a reaction from Sprx, but he didn't really understand what she meant. The deeply saddened look on Nova's face told Sprx all he needed to know. His eyes narrowed and his grip on her hands tightened a little, but he remained silent; too angry about Mandarin being with his precious Nova to muster coherent words. "And I thought that in a few weeks I could tell him I'm pregnant with his child. Look, I know this plan isn't perfect, but…"

"Isn't perfect? Are you kidding me Nova? First, didn't we decide last night to do this together? Second, everyone's noticed how crappy you've been feeling lately, and don't you think Mandarin is gonna put it all together that you were sick _before _you two created this 'child?' And finally, how could you sleep with Mandarin? I mean, what were you thinking?" Sprx was standing by the time he finished his rant, and he was breathing so heavily he was getting lightheaded. He was clearly hurting over this.

The dam broke and Nova was sobbing now, curled into a ball on the bench. "I _wasn't_ thinking, okay?" she responded. "Actually, I _was_ thinking, I was thinking about US! I did this for US! I would do anything for us Sprx." The last words were a little above a whisper.

"Oh Novs, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but you know how I feel about Mandarin and you together." Sprx came back and sat next to his golden beauty, reclaiming her hands in his own. "And I know that you're doing it for us, I would do anything for you and for us too." She sniffled and turned her head, finally able to look him in the eye again. She leaned into him while he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. "It was a good idea. We'll just have to make something up about you being sick before this morning." Nova chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess I'm a little bit of a nutcase with all these hormones." It was Sprx's turn to chuckle.

"So I guess the next thing is for Gibby to check you over to make sure everything is alright, you know, with you and the baby," Sprx said.

"You're right, I never thought about that. Plus, then he would know about us, and then the only two who wouldn't know is Otto and Antauri."

"So? We're going to have to tell them some time anyways, and, other than Antauri, the others don't care too much for Mandarin, so they'll be on our side. Unless you don't trust them."

Nova sighed. "Of course I trust them, I trust them with my—our lives," she placed a hand on her abdomen. "You know what? You're right, we should just tell them. Then we'll be that much closer to being together in the way that we want!"

A huge smile stretched across Sprx's face and he planted a huge kiss on Nova's lips. She, of course, returned the kiss. Just then, Nova was hit by another wave of nausea, so she ran over to the tree—the one she had thrown Sprx ino a few moments prior—to vomit. Sprx ran over and put his hand on her back. "I didn't realize I was so disgusting to you," he joked. As soon as she was sure she was done, she walked back over to the bench, with Sprx's help.

"Oh ha-ha, you don't disgust me _that_ much," Nova responded to Sprx's sarcasm. He just grinned.

"Okay, I think we should head back to the robot. You and I have tomorrow off, so we'll go to see Gibson then." Nova agreed and they headed back to the robot and awaited the next day.


	4. Telling the Others

**Chapter 4**

Sprx and Nova took their opportunity when Mandarin and Antauri went out on patrol, to go to Gibson. They both stopped outside Gibson's lab and took a deep breath. "You ready?" Sprx asked as he turned to Nova. He had a sympathetic look on his face, which made Nova smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded. Sprx pushed the intercom button next to the door. "Hey, Gibson! You got a minute?" The doors slid open to reveal both Gibson and Otto working on some sort of mechanical device. They looked up when Sprx and Nova entered the room.

"What can I do for you two" Gibson asked as he removed his welding mask. Sprx, feeling rather brave, stepped forward to say what he had wanted to say for so long.

"Since the two of you are here, we might as well tell you both together." Sprx paused, realizing it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He tried to figure out how to break the news to their chief mechanic and science officer. Luckily, he wasn't alone. Nova stepped up next to Sprx and laced her fingers with his.

"You see, Sprx and I have… kind of… been seeing each other, in secret, for about a year now." She leaned on Sprx's shoulder to show how close they are. "And, despite my commitment to Mandarin, I love Sprx more than life itself." By the time she said this, she and Sprx were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Sprx leaned over and captured Nova in a quick kiss.

"Yup, and I'm absolutely crazy about Nova, she's the love of my life."

Gibson and Otto just stood there stared in shock and bewilderment at the couple who had just confessed their love affair. Otto, not liking silence, decided to break it. "Yahoo! It's about time you two let the cat out of the bag! You guys have been sneaking around for like, forever!"

Now it was Sprx and Nova's turn to be shocked. "You knew?" Sprx asked.

"Well, I kinda figured, I mean Sprx, your room is right next to mine and, well, I kept seeing Nova sneak into your room every once in a while. And it wasn't usually until several hours later until you left. So I kinda figured there was something going on. Plus, the walls aren't exactly soundproof, and a lot of the time I could hear, well, you know." Sprx and Nova both blushed, although, already being red, it was less noticeable on Sprx. "AND, please don't tell Mandarin this Nova, but you and Sprx is a WAAAAAY better pairing than you and Mandarin."

Nova let out a little giggle and walked up to Otto to give him a peck on the cheek. Otto's cheeks turned a bit pinkish. Sprx would have been slightly jealous of seeing his girlfriend kissing another guy if it weren't for the fact that Otto was keeping a huge secret for him, and he had just complimented him. "Hey, thanks Otto," he said.

"I suppose a 'congratulations' are in order," Gibson said, "So congratulations! While I do not share his enthusiasm, I agree with Otto that you two are good couple. Ugh, I can't believe I just said that," he muttered under his breath.

"Awww, thanks Gibby… I mean Gibson," Sprx quickly corrected himself, "and thanks Otto, for keeping our relationship a secret, especially from Mandarin." Sprx shuddered as that name escaped his lips.

"No problem Sprx! I know you would do the same for me, that is… if I had a relationship… one that needed to be a secret… I mean if there was another girl robot monkey… and…"

"Otto, we get it, thanks," Nova interrupted. "But that's not all. We actually have another secret we need kept…" She looked nervously at Sprx, who took over the conversation for her.

"The thing is, and Otto apparently already knows this, but we've been… busy, and… I got Nova pregnant!"

Otto almost rocketed to the ceiling. "A baby, a baby! You're gonna have a baby!" He chanted as he pranced around the lab waving his arms

.

"Otto, do try to keep it down. Did Sprx and Nova not just say that they wanted this kept secret? Besides, you're going to damage all our audio receptors with your infernal mantra!" Gibson shouted as he covered his robotic "ears."

"Oops, sorry," Otto immediately quieted down.

"Another congratulations to the both of you," Gibson said, "but I hope you will allow me to run the standard battery of prenatal examinations on you Nova, to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

Nova looked a bit nervous over what she was sure were simple medical tests, but Gibson always had a way of making things sound more unpleasant than they usually were. "Actually, Gibson, that's why we're here, do you mind?" Nova asked him.

"Not at all, I'd be happy to make sure you and your child are healthy!"

"I'm gonna go back to my workshop to work on something, good luck guys! And don't worry, I'll keep everything…" he made a zipping motion with his fingers over his mouth.

Once Otto had gone, Gibson proceeded to examine Nova, after which, he proudly announced that "the fetus is developing at a normal rate and I do not detect any abnormalities."

"Thanks Brainstrain, for everything, really" Sprx said as he rested his hand on Gibson's shoulder. It was a rare moment when the two brothers got along or saw eye-to-eye on anything, but even they were able to put aside their differences in matters such as this.

"You are both very welcome," Gibson said with an awed smile, "and congratulations again. Also, I want you to come back and see me for another check-up this time next week, and then once every other week; if that works for you."

"That's perfect, since Mandarin is always on patrol at this time. Thank you Gibson!" Nova gave the scientist a peck on the cheek, "this really means a lot to the both of us." She and Sprx departed his lab, hand-in-hand.

"Well, that went better than I expected," said Sprx as soon as Gibson's doors closed behind them.

"Yeah it did," Nova replied as she wrapped her arms around Sprx's neck and kissed him. He was in the middle of groping Nova's rear-end and having a tongue war with her when a thought occurred to him.

"Hold that thought, Babe, I gotta ask Gibby one more thing." Sprx pecked Nova on the lips before dashing back to Gibson's lab. When he returned he bore one of the biggest smiles Nova had ever seen.

"What's with you?" Nova asked.

"You'll see, when we get up to my room," Sprx replied seductively as he grabbed Nova's hand and rushed her to his room where he passionately showed her just how much he loved her.


	5. Mandarin

**Chapter 5**

It was evening when Mandarin and Antauri returned from patrolling the city. Having seen no action during the day—all was quiet in Shuggazoom—Mandarin had a little pent up energy that needed to be released. He set off in search of his mate, starting with the most likely of places for her to be: the training room. It was, however, empty, so he decided to check their bedroom in case she decided to turn in early. This room was also void of any signs of life. Mandarin was starting to get worried now. He rushed down to the command center where he found Otto and Gibson typing on the main computer.

"Your commander is on deck," Mandarin stated matter-of-factly, noting the absence of two members of his team.

Otto and Gibson swiveled in their seats to face Mandarin, then stood out of respect Mandarin commanded. "That's better, now, have either of you seen Nova? I cannot find her anywhere." The green and blue monkeys exchanged nervous glances.

"Erm, I think I saw her in the training room earlier. If she's not there then I don't know where she is… or Sprx." Otto spat out quickly without taking a breath between words. Mandarin just responded by giving him a look of incredulity.

"She was not there, nor was she in our quarters. Gibson?" Mandarin turned to the scientist.

"Well… I uh… that is to say… I actually haven't seen her all day. I've been down in my lab until just a few moments ago. You know, running tests and researching and whatnot."

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be," Mandarin muttered to himself as he headed towards his tube to check elsewhere in the robot for his mate. As soon as he shot up his orange tube, Otto got on a secure communications line that linked directly to Sprx's room.

"Otto to Sprx, Otto to Sprx, come in Sprx!"

After a few seconds of silence, Sprx's grumpy, out-of-breath voice replied to Otto's hail. "This better be good Otto, I'm a little busy right now."

"Is Nova with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mandarin's back and he's looking for her."

"What? Oh great. Hey, thanks for the heads-up Otto, Sprx out!"

In Sprx's room, Nova clambered out of Sprx's bed and gingerly tried to straighten herself out. Sprx noticed her slow movements as inquired about it, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that… well… I'm pretty sore. I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit for a week. I mean, I lost track of how many times, and you are really strong, and…"

Sprx just chuckled as he came up behind his love. He wrapped his arms around Nova and nuzzled into her neck. "You weren't too bad yourself, gorgeous." He started kissing her and Nova was starting to lose herself to Sprx's touch when the tiny bit of rational mind she had left told her that she had somewhere else to be right now.

"Sprx, please, stop, I have to get to Mandarin before he finds me here, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that jerk doesn't deserve you." Nova smiled at him, quickly pecked him on his lips, told him she loved him, and promised to see him some time the next day.

"Where have you been?" Mandarin asked worriedly as he turned a corner to see Nova walking away from Sprx's room.

"Mandi! I was just… umm… taking a walk in the park again, you know, for some more fresh air. I just got back."

"Ah, so you weren't just in Sprx's room?" Mandarin asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Shocked and a little flustered, Nova had to come up with a quick answer, "oh, well… he went with me, I guess he needed a little time out of the robot too."

Mandarin still eyed Nova, not quite believing what she was telling him, "I see, and then you went back to _his_ room?"

Nova was losing ideas on how to throw Mandarin off her and Sprx's trail, but was able to come up with one more good idea, "just what are you trying to say Mandi? That I went off and hooked up with Sprx? You know I love you, you know I'm _your_ girl, _your_ mate; no one else's! But I am allowed to have friends, aren't I? I wasn't feeling well when we got back and he thought he should stay with me until you got back, to take care of me! Hmph!" Nova then started crying, they were actual tears, her emotions and hormones were running high and her little performance was enough to make it all look real, because it was.

Whatever the case, it worked. Mandarin walked up to her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and hugged her once more. He was still somewhat suspicious, but he decided to let it go on account that she made a good argument, and he loved her enough to trust that she was telling the truth. "Come, I am tired, and if you are not feeling well, then I suggest we retire." Nova agreed, glad she and Sprx were still a secret.

Mandarin led Nova to their bedroom. Sprx peeked his head out of his, having heard everything, he wanted to make sure Nova was okay. As he looked out, he could only watch as the love of his life, who was also carrying his child, was being taken away by the one being, other than Skeleton King, in this universe he hated most. As if sensing his presence, Nova looked back to see Sprx looking her way. To soothe him, she mouthed the words, "I love you," to Sprx and smiled at him. He mouthed the same words back to her, and with a sad face, disappeared back into his quarters.


	6. Telling Mandarin

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks passed since Sprx and Nova had told Otto and Gibson about their relationship and the child Nova was carrying. They had told Antauri a week later, but he wasn't surprised, in fact, he almost acted like he already knew. He gave them a reluctant blessing, saying that "you should have a greater respect for Mandarin, he is our leader and he has done a fine job in that position. I agree that he does not always employ the best tactics when approaching some matters, but the Alchemist chose him for a reason. He is truly strong in the Power Primate, even more so than I. However, I must agree with Gibson and Otto: you two are a good couple, and I do congratulate you both, I hope whatever comes, you will be able to meet with confidence."

Nova had gone to Gibson for her regular appointments and everything remained as it should with both her and the baby. She was starting to show ever so slightly, so she and Sprx decided she needed to tell Mandarin she was pregnant with his baby. She was nervous as she approached the doors to Mandarin's meditation quarters. She took a deep breath and told herself "this is for Sprx and _our_ future," before letting herself into the room. There was a serene jungle-like ambiance to the room and Mandarin was floating in the lotus position in the middle.

"You know I do not like to be disturbed during my meditation periods, Nova," he told her without opening his eyes or moving from his position.

"I know Mandi, but I just found out something and I just couldn't wait to tell you."

Mandarin sighed before descending to the floor. He stood and walked over to Nova. "What it is my dear?"

Nova twisted her hands uncomfortably, then looked him in the eye. He had a concerned look on his face, just like Sprx did when she told him. He came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What is it Nova?"

"Well, I guess there's no point in beating around the bush with this, so here goes… I'm pregnant."

She and Mandarin stood in silence for a few seconds before Mandarin finally reacted. A genuine smile overtook his face. Even for the one person who was closest to him, it was a little odd for Nova to see this, as Mandarin's face normally held a scowl or an overly serious mien. He wasted no time in grabbing her and pressing his body flush against his, kissing her in one of the hottest kisses she had ever received. "This is most excellent news Nova! "

"I'm so glad you think so" Nova responded. She couldn't help but think about Sprx.

"It was only a matter of time before I sired a child with you, and now, here it is." Mandarin proudly placed his hands on Nova's belly.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents" Nova said, hoping the sadness she was feeling wasn't apparent to Mandarin.

"And not just any parents, the parents of the most powerful monkey in the world! No, the universe. Nova, do you realize that our child will be superior in the Power Primate?"

"Whoa, Mandarin! Slow down. The baby hasn't even been born yet. Maybe we should get it out of diapers before we set it out to rule the universe."

Mandarin chuckled and placed his hand on Nova's chin, making her meet his gaze. She put on as big a smile as she could for him. "I love you Nova, my queen. You are going to be a wonderful mother," Mandarin told her before placing his lips on hers for another steamy kiss. The entire time his hands were on her belly, over the child she would not be having with him, but with the one she truly loved.

**Chapter 6 – Part 2**

"… and so that's our plan. Is everyone okay with that?" Sprx had just finished telling Otto, Gibson, and Antauri about his and Nova's plan in dealing with Mandarin. The four members of the Hyperforce were congregated in Sprx's room. Sprx and Nova wanted to make sure they covered all their bases so that Mandarin would not suspect a thing.

Otto raised his hand and asked, "umm, Sprx? I lost you at 'Mandarin is the father.'"

Gibson sighed deeply and tried to explain it to the green simian "Otto, why must you be so ignorant? They're going to _pretend_ that Mandarin is the baby's father, when in actuality Sprx is… oh whatever, I'll just explain it to you later, just don't say anything about Sprx and Nova around Mandarin, okay?"

"Well duh!"

"Thank you Gibson," Sprx said, giving him a grateful smile. Gibson nodded in return.

"Well, we should all be getting back to our duties," Antauri said as he stood to leave. The three monkeys exited Sprx's room. As the door slid open, a certain yellow female was standing outside.

"Oh, hey guys. Well, it's done, he knows, or he thinks he knows; and h couldn't be happier. He actually wants the baby to take over the universe," Nova chuckled, so did the others. After Gibson, Otto, and Antauri had left, Sprx and Nova were left alone to talk.

"So, now what?" Sprx asked.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go and take a nap."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then," Sprx had wrapped his arms around Nova's waist. He could just barely see the small lump that had grown out of her normally thin belly. He proceeded to hug her and could feel the lump that was their child. Then he looked Nova in the eye said, "I love you, so much," and quickly kissed her before she departed for her quarters, leaving Sprx alone with his thoughts.


	7. Elio

**Chapter 7**

The next seven months seemed to pass quickly for Nova, but not so much for Sprx. He was really quite excited to be dad. Despite how nervous he was about making the right decisions, he just felt he would make a good father figure. Aside from that, he had a bet going with Otto and Gibson as to what sex the baby would be, but since Nova insisted on that being a surprise, they all had to wait until it was born. Although he would be happy with and love the baby no matter what it turned out to be, Sprx kind of wanted a boy. Otto and Gibson, on the other hand, figured it would be a girl.

In addition, now that Mandarin was aware of the child's existence, he was quite insistent on not letting Nova out of his sight. This meant that Sprx didn't get to spend a lot of time alone with her. The latter is what got to Sprx the most. Their trysts were limited to when Mandarin was out on patrol, and Sprx and Nova took full advantage of those times. They had to meet in Nova and Mandarin's quarters because Mandarin—in spite of Gibson clearing her—had insisted on Nova staying in bed and letting him take care of her. Nova didn't mind being pampered and receiving attention, but being the independent monkey that she is, not being able to do things for herself was driving her a little bananas. And she missed seeing Sprx on a regular basis, and he missed her too.

"I thought ol' 'Mandi' would never leave!" Sprx said as he entered the room. Nova, who was very large by now, smiled at seeing her red lover, and tried to sit up in bed so she could interact with Sprx better. He sat down next to her and planted a much-needed kiss on her lips. He rubbed her belly while they kissed, and massaged the place where his baby was growing inside the love of his life.

Nova suddenly grabbed Sprx's hand very tightly as a wave of pain came over her.

"AAAHH!" They both cried out in pain at the same time.

"Geez Novs, are you trying to break my hand?" Sprx asked as he finally got his hand back from Nova and inspected it for damage.

"Sorry, I've been having contractions for several hours now. I was just waiting for Mandarin to leave and you to come."

"Oh my gosh, how close together are the contractions? Gibson said that once they get to about seven minutes apart, we should come see him."

Nova looked a little bewildered at him, which Sprx took to mean she needed a little explanation as to how he knew that. "I've been asking Gibbers a lot of questions about this, you know, since I don't get to be with you during your appointments anymore; that's Mandarin's job. I wanted be prepared for this." Nova was shocked and touched by this.

"Aww, Sprx, I didn't know that you were doing that. You are going to be such a wonderful daddy." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"And you're gonna be the best mom in the world for this kid," he said.

Nova smiled and tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's these darn hormones; they keep messing with me and my emotions. This is one thing I'm not going to miss. A tough warrior can't be breaking down crying all over the place."

They both shared a laugh at this. Then another contraction came. Sprx put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. A few seconds later, it passed. "Okay, I think we should head down to the medical bay now, that was pretty close to the other one," Sprx instructed. He lifted the covers off Nova and helped her get out of bed.

Nova leaned on Sprx and the two headed for the medical bay. Just as they reached the medical bay, Nova's water broke. Another contraction followed shortly after, which caused Nova to cry out, getting everyone's attention. Gibson ran out of his lab and to her aid in seconds, and Otto and Antauri arrived shortly thereafter. They all helped Nova to the medical bay and placed her on an exam table.

"Okay, anyone who isn't giving birth or is about to be a father, please leave now," Gibson ordered. Otto and Antauri obeyed and left, but anxiously waited just outside the door.

"Now Nova, I need you to practice that breathing technique I showed you during your last appointment," Gibson instructed. Nova did so while Gibson ran around the room collecting equipment, putting sheets over and around Nova, and preparing to help her deliver her baby. Sprx stood beside her and held her hand in support. Another contraction came, this one was worse than ever and Nova let out the loudest scream she could. Sprx had replaced his hand with a pillow just before it happened, sparing his hand from being completely crushed.

When she had finished yelling, Gibson was by her side and seemed to be ready for the delivery. He checked to see if she was ready. "Nova, you are fully dilated, which means you are ready to begin pushing now. On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

Nova just nodded and scrunched up her face in preparation for what she was about to do. "One, two, three, push!" Gibson instructed.

Nova pushed with all her strength and felt blinding pain as the baby crowned. Gibson gave her a few minutes to gather herself for another push. "Are you ready Nova? I need you to give me another big push. One, two, three…"

Just as she did before, Nova pushed as hard as she could. She felt more of the baby slip out of her. "You're doing great Novs, just keep it up!" Sprx encouraged.

"I don't know if I can," she panted. She was covered in sweat and felt like her body was being ripped apart. During no battle had she ever felt this much pain before.

"Yes you can, you're the strongest one of all of us! You can do this!"

"Okay Nova, it's time to push again. The shoulders are the hardest part to pass, so give it your all" Gibson instructed.

"AAAAHHH!" Nova cried out in immense pain as she felt the baby's shoulders emerge. She had no idea her body could stretch that in that way. Gibson gave her a few minutes to recover as much of her strength as she could so she could carry on.

"Are you ready to push again?" Gibson asked.

Not wanting to speak, Nova nodded. She pushed again, feeling a little more of the baby slip from between her loins. "That was great Nova, just one more big push ought to do it," Gibson told her.

"You got this Novs, you're doing so great!" Sprx kept up his encouragements.

Nova tried to gather up what strength she had left and gave one last mighty push. The pain and tension between her legs gradually subsided as the baby was fully birthed now. A few seconds later she heard the tiny sounds of her baby's first cries.

Sprx looked down to see a tiny baby monkey covered in birth fluids. "I do believe I must cede to you the bet Sprx," Gibson said, holding up the baby for Sprx and Nova to see better.

Sprx chuckled, "it's a boy Novs, we have a son!" Sprx kissed Nova's sweaty forehead. Nova weakly smiled. "I'm so proud of you Nova, you did it!" Sprx pecked Nova on the lips.

After cutting the umbilical cord, Gibson set to work cleaning the baby, all the while the newborn was crying over the ordeal. Once clean, he was given to his mother, wrapped in white blankets. He quieted down almost instantly. She looked upon her newborn child. He was mostly red, with a few yellow spots here and there where her genes were trying to shine through. He opened his eyes for the first time and gazed up at his mother. Nova smiled lovingly at him and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. She looked up at Sprx, who was just looking on in amazement. He had a big dopey smile plastered on his face.

"Do you want to hold him?" Nova asked. Sprx just froze and looked at her wide-eyed. "It's okay Sprx, you just need to support his head. You can do that."

Slowly, Sprx took the bundle from Nova and cradled the infant in his arms, being careful to mind his head. He looked down at his new son, his dopey smile returning. He offered the baby his finger, which he took lightly grasped. "Wow, he's got my finger."

"That's great Sprx," Nova said with tears of happiness in her eyes as she watched him be the father she knew he would be.

"So what are we going to call him?" Sprx asked.

"I was thinking 'Elio,' it means 'the sun,'" Nova said.

"Elio, Elio. I like it, it sounds good; a good name for a boy."

"Well, I do hate to interrupt this touching family moment, but I must tend to Nova now," Gibson interjected. Sprx—ho was still holding Elio—stepped aside as Gibson delivered the afterbirth, cleaned Nova up, and did an inspection to make sure she was doing okay. When he was finished Sprx came back to her side.

"I will leave you two alone with Elio then, and inform Antauri and Otto of the news," Gibson said.

"Oh Gibson, thank you, for everything. Actually, you can let them in, I'm sure they want to see the baby." Nova told Gibson.

"Very well." Gibson went to inform the two anxiously awaiting simians that they could come in now.

"Awwwwww, a baby!" Otto shouted as he practically bounded into the room.

"I offer you both my congratulations," Antauri said looking at Nova and Sprx, who was still holding his newborn son.

"Hey, thanks Antauri," said Sprx.

"So what's the little guy's name?" asked Otto while trying to grab the baby from Sprx.

"His name is Elio," Nova told them as Sprx carefully passed his son off to Otto.

"Awwwww, he looks just like Sprx! What's with the yellow?" Otto dumbly asked.

Sprx just slapped his own forehead and said "well gee Otto, Nova _is_ his mother and she is _yellow_."

"Oh yeah, right, hehe." All monkeys present shared a good laugh at this. When everyone had quieted down, someone was still chuckling. But it wasn't a nice chuckle. It was sort of an evil cackle that echoed off the metallic walls of the medical bay. Everyone looked around, and upon realizing the laughter wasn't coming from anyone gathered around Nova's bed, they turned towards the door. There, standing in the doorway was the shadowy outline of vest-clad and glove-armored monkey. Slowly, the figure entered the room and showed himself. It was Mandarin.

"Well, well, what's this? A party? And I wasn't invited? Or is it that someone is hiding something, or some_one_, from me?" Mandarin said coldly. Moving swiftly, he pushed Antauri, Otto, and Gibson—who had been inadvertently standing between him and Sprx and Nova—out of the way. He was standing inches from the red and yellow couple and their new baby.

"What is the meaning of this? Why was I not contacted when Nova went into labor? Are you all mad? I am not only the father, but I am your leader and you will do what I say! Now Sprx, you will hand over my child immediately, that's an order!" Mandarin barked. Sprx didn't move an inch and stood clutching his child.

"I will tell you this only once more," Mandarin seethed, "GIVE. ME. MY. CHILD." His words cut through Sprx's heart, and he had had enough. Sprx slowly handed Elio back to Nova, then stood protectively between them and Mandarin. He was going to protect his new family, no matter what.

"I don't know what child you're talkin' about _Mandi_, but you're not laying one finger on MY baby as long as I have something to say about it." Sprx spat at Mandarin. Mandarin's eyes narrowed, and just as quickly as he had pushed the others out of the way, he knocked Sprx into a tray of surgical equipment. He seized the bundle from Nova's arms and unwrapped it. Throwing the blanket on the floor, he revealed the tiny red and yellow baby boy, who was now screaming at the disturbance. Mandarin was consumed with rage now. Everything was becoming clear.

Not thinking straight anymore, Mandarin practically tossed the screaming baby back into Nova's arms. She tried her best to console her precious child, as Mandarin went on rampage. He started with Sprx, for most of his anger was directed at him. "How dare you touch my Nova, and spoil her by planting your seed in her!" Mandarin yelled as he lifted Sprx off the ground. He threw Sprx hard against the nearest wall.

Sprx—who was also extremely angry—was able to ignore the pain and fight on. "Hey Mandi!" Sprx hissed, "Nova is NOT _yours_! She is MINE! I love her more than you're even capable of. You don't deserve her, you NEVER did! And you will leave her and OUR child alone!" Sprx charged at Mandarin, who tried to dodge Sprx's attack and barely managed to miss the full blow of Sprx's speed. The orange monkey crashed into a nearby table.

"Sprx!" Nova yelled as she watched helplessly from her bed while cradling her newborn. The others just stood in pure shock as they witnessed their leader and close friend go at each other.

Mandarin quickly recovered and activated his sword and shield gauntlets. Sprx stood, again at Nova's side, breathing hard and pointing his magnets at his enemy. "Sprx, please be careful," Nova whispered to him while shifting the baby to her other arm.

"Don't worry Novs, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or Elio," said Sprx with confidence.

Mandarin was a little dumbfounded at the use of the baby's name. He was furious, knowing that it was all true: that his love and mate was not the mother of _his _child, but had let one of his underlings impregnate her. Instead of charging Sprx, which was his original plan, he simply deactivated his weapons and stood down. It seemed that Mandarin was giving in, when suddenly he released a powerful Monkey Mindscream on the whole room, knocking everyone unconscious. Afterwards, he moved quickly, enacting a plan that he had formulated on the spur of the moment.


	8. Missing

**Chapter 8**

Sprx awoke with a his head throbbing. He looked around and saw some tipped over tables and equipment. Then he looked down and saw his magnets and it all came flooding back. Nova. Elio. _Mandarin_. He stood up and rushed to Nova's bed to make sure she and Elio were safe. But they weren't there. "Maybe Gibson just moved her, yeah, that's it," Sprx naively told himself. He started to look for her but fell to dismay as he laid his eyes upon an unconscious blue heap in front of him. A black and green one weren't too far away. A mixture of panic, fear, and anger rushed through Sprx's veins as he thought about what must have happened.

He ran off to Mandarin and Nova's quarters to see if Mandarin had them pent up there. The room was empty. Next he tried the control room. It too was void of inhabitants. He was about to leave when he noticed an icon was flashing on one of the screens. He walked up to it to read it. His heart sank and he could feel his blood turn to ice as he read the flashing screen: "Fist Rocket 3 Disengaged." Now Sprx understood. He fell to the floor and pounded it as hard as he could with his fists, leaving two large dents in it.

"Sprx, what is going on?" Sprx looked up to see Antauri, Gibson, and Otto standing in front of him. They all look taken aback when they saw the pained and angry expression on his face.

"It's Mandarin. I think he took Nova and Elio somewhere. AND he took _my_ Fist Rocket!" He answered Antauri's question. "If he lays one finger on her or the baby, I'm gonna rip him to shreds, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

The shear ferocity of Sprx's words shocked the rest of the Monkey Team, but they all understood.

"Well, technically, he probably laid all of his fingers on her when he took her," Otto blurted out. Everyone stared at him with both amazement and incredulity. "What? Oh, sorry," Otto realized the stupidity of comment and hung his head in embarrassment.

"Gibson, I'm gonna need your Fist Rocket," Sprx stated as he head towards the blue monkey's respectively-colored tube.

"Yes, yes of course," was all Gibson could get out.

"Sprx," came the smooth, deep voice of the second in command. Fully expecting Antauri to attempt to stop him, Sprx turned around, face etched with blood-thirstiness and determination.

Sprx was about to tell Antauri off when the spiritual master did something no one saw coming. He hugged Sprx and, upon releasing the red simian, said, "if you need any help, all you need to do is ask. Remember, no monkey team member is ever alone."

"Thank you Antauri. You too, Gibson, and even you, Otto." Otto perked up a little and gave Sprx a small, encouraging smile. With the blessing of the entire monkey team, who was still aboard the Super Robot, Sprx left in search of the love of his life and his new son.


	9. Mandarin's Plans

**Chapter 9**

The sound of a tiny baby's cry echoed off the metallic walls of the abandoned structure. This building was once alive with scientific and experimental endeavors that pushed the boundaries of insanity or pure genius. That was before its inhabitants were transformed and diverged to the sides of good and evil. Now, the Alchemist's lab was nothing more than a bad memory filled with broken dream and broken promises.

Many thoughts were traversing the corridors of Nova's mind as she lay on the softness of her old bed. Thoughts like why was she in the Alchemist's old lab? How did she get here? Where was Sprx? All she could remember was a fight between Sprx and Mandarin, Mandarin coming towards her, and then blackness. But none of this seemed important now, the only thing that really mattered to Nova were the unhappy cries of her baby. She wished to hold him safely in her arms and comfort him like a mother should.

Nova turned her head and saw Mandarin sitting on his old bed, the one next to hers. His back was towards her, and lying next to him squirming, reaching upwards towards something that wasn't there, and screaming his little heart out, was a furry little red and yellow mass. Even though she could only see the back of him, Nova could tell Mandarin was deep in contemplation and was clearly not paying any attention to the child beside him.

She turned her whole body to try to get up, but found this an extremely difficult task: her entire body, especially her groin and abdomen hurt immensely from giving birth. Mandarin took notice of the commotion Nova was making and quickly snatched up the baby. He now stood facing Nova, carelessly holding the newborn monkey, and peering at his once-mate.

"Mandarin please, give him to me, he needs his mother," Nova begged as she reached for Elio. All Mandarin did was stare at Nova, looking as if he was still in deep in the thought from which he had just been disturbed. Panic was starting to take hold of Nova; she knew the things of which Mandarin was capable, especially when he was angry. She had to get her child away from him.

"Please Mandarin, I know you must be terribly angry and feel so betrayed by what I did to you, but Elio is just a baby, he's innocent in all this, and we're supposed to protect the innocent."

"He won't stop crying!" Mandarin bellowed.

"He must be hungry. I can stop him crying if you just give him to me so I can feed him." Mandarin took a few moments to think about this proposal and, despite all that had happened between him and the beautiful female who lay before him, the incessant crying was enough to make him give up his only leverage over her.

"Here," was all Mandarin said as he grabbed the baby by a tiny leg, hoisted him up, and handed him over to his mother, who promptly grasped him in her arms, away from Mandarin's cruelty.

Mandarin went back to his bed and continued his thought process, all the while making sure not to let Nova out of his sights, not that she had anywhere she could go: he had locked all the exits under his command code. She was also far to fatigued to even try and fight her way out.

Nova massaged her breast to get the milk flowing, just as Gibson had instructed during one of her prenatal appointments. This particular appointment included constant threats from Sprx, who didn't appreciate another male, even if it was just Gibson, being so close to Nova's breasts. Elio took no time in latching onto her and started enjoying the first meal of his life. It was a weird feeling, but it was one of the most wonderful physical sensations Nova had ever felt.

The whole time Nova was wondering what Mandarin was thinking. Why wasn't he talking? What was going to happen to them? Mandarin gave a low growl. Elio had let a little burp escape from his tiny mouth and fell promptly asleep. Nova cradled him comfortably in her arms and rocked him. Mandarin chose now to finally say what he was thinking. "WHY, Nova? Why would you do this to me? To us? Haven't I always treated you like a queen? Haven't I always given you everything?" His face displayed a mixture of anger and sadness.

Nova had to take a moment to think about Mandarin's inquiries. "Yes, you have, Mandarin, to all of the above. You have been an amazing lover and mate…"

"But you deemed Sprx, the pilot, the funnyman, as a better lover and a better mate," he seethed.

Nova looked down and her gaze brushed the furry red edges of her slumbering baby. She didn't know how to answer him without incurring his wrath on them both, because in all honesty, for reasons she couldn't express in words, Sprx _was_ a better lover to her, and he was a much better mate than Mandarin.

It seemed like Mandarin was reading her thoughts and, although he did not like it, he inferred a conclusion from them. "How long has… has this been… how long have you been seeing him?"

Again, Nova carefully thought through her response before meekly answering, "About a year." She could hear Mandarin emit another low growl.

"So everything in our relationship for the past year has been a complete lie?" He shouted. All the usually fearsome warrior could do was cower and protect her baby. It seemed a rhetorical question, one for which he did not wait to hear the answer.

"Do… do you… love him?"

Surprised by his lack of aggression, Nova dared to look up at the orange simian, and simply said "yes."

"And what about me? Have you ever loved me?"

"Yes."

"But not anymore?"

Nova thoughtfully tilted her head to one side and looked deep into his eyes with a pitying look in them. "Mandarin, I still love you, but – "

"But not like Sprx." He finished her sentence.

Nova bowed her head again to avoid Mandarin's gaze. He, in turn, took a long, deep breath, exhaled, and rose to his feet. Nova was sure Mandarin was moments from giving her the thrashing she was sure he thought she deserved, or worse, try to hurt Elio. But to her great surprise, he merely spoke, in resolute and determined tones that clashed with those in which he had so recently spoken.

"Very well Nova, then you leave me choice." She looked back up at him, a slightly bewildered expression on her face.

"I am your leader, as well as the leader of the Hyperforce, and soon, I will be leader of all of Shuggazoom!" A sinking feeling came over Nova. "And as such, I must be seen as strong and unbending, with a queen and heir at my side."

Nova started to inch backwards on her bed. "Mandarin, what are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that we were given these wonderful gifts and our special abilities just to protect a bunch of whiney and stupid people? The Alchemist must have had something greater, much greater in mind when he created us."

"NO! He knew there was evil out there and that people needed someone to defend them against it. THAT is our purpose! THAT is why the Alchemist created us!"

Mandarin chuckled at this and shook his head, acting like Nova was a naïve child who couldn't possibly understand. He advanced upon her. Nova reacted by scooting further still away from this maniacal being in front of her.

"My dearest Nova, I'm sure you will see, in due time, that our purpose is to rule Shuggazoom and eventually, the universe!" He cackled evilly, which scared Nova even more. The poor female didn't know what else to say, and even worse was that Elio was stirring, as if his awakening was imminent. Suddenly, he started glowing in a faint green aura. It lasted only seconds and wasn't very bright, but it was enough to get both Nova's and Mandarin's attention.

"Ah, yes. I knew it! He is powerful in the Power Primate. Excellent! Yes, my plans are falling into place. Granted, I would have rather a child whose blood was of my own, so he would be supremely powerful in the Power Primate, but I suppose the offspring of Sprx will have to do… for now.

"Mandarin no, this isn't right! This isn't what the Alchemist had planned for us!" Nova tried again to reason with the orange monkey, who seemed to be radiating in his lust for power.

He ignored her words and carried on, "of course, I will have to remove everything and every_one_ in my way. The Skeleton King will be the first to go, yes. And I shall simply have to neuter the red one, as punishment for touching what is mine, and to ensure that something like this never happens again! Death is far too simple a fate for his treachery, and he may prove a useful slave to me. Besides, I want him alive so he can watch as I conquer all that is mine, and that includes _you_." He now had a seductive grin about him. Nova's fear evolved into pure shock, if not for herself, then for Mandarin's intentions towards the father of her child.

"Yes Nova, the Alchemist was clear on one of his intentions: that we be mates. And I fully intend on making use of what he has promised me. The next time you are fertile, I will make you mine again, and when you bear _my_ child, the three of us will rule together!" He erupted into an evil cackle that far overshadowed the previous one.

Nova found the courage to speak, "you really think the rest of us will let you get away with this?"

"Ha! They will not be in any position to defy me! I will have all the power of the Power Primate and the powers that manifest within my offspring. And of course, _you_ will be at my side. A powerful warrior queen that you are, they –"

"Never," Nova defiantly stated.

"What?"

"I will NEVER join you in an attempt to take over Shuggazoom, and I certainly won't help you take over the entire universe!"

Mandarin moved to grab for the infant, who was surprisingly still asleep amidst all the yelling. With great physical pain, Nova was able to gain her feet. She made a lunge for the door but Mandarin grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the next bed. Acting quickly, she maneuvered herself so that she landed on her back to protect Elio. The baby awoke and immediately started crying. Mandarin was beyond livid, and the renewed cries of the infant only fueled his rage. He made another violent grab for him, and just as his metallic hand was inches from the newborn's tiny head, a loud crash shook the entire structure, shaking loose dust and obscuring everyone's vision. Mandarin managed to find Nova's arm through the dust cloud and grabbed her tightly, bring her to her feet so she now stood beside him, still holding a screaming baby.

The dust settled within a few moments. Standing in the doorway was Sprx, breathing heavily and staring daggers at Mandarin.

"Get away from them."


	10. Rescue

**Chapter 10**

"Get away from them!" Sprx shouted again. He was so furious his fur was standing on end. His breath was coming out in the form of deep gulps of air that caused his muscular frame to rise and fall more obviously than usual. He bore his teeth at the orange bastard who stood clutching the arm of his lover. What was worse were the screams of his baby boy who was grasping for his mother's chest. The sound was heartbreaking for the new father.

"Sprx!" Nova cried in happiness.

"Ah, if it isn't _Sparky_," Mandarin spat with pure venom as he uttered the nickname Sprx hated so much. Sprx growled at this and his right eye seemed to twitch a bit. Had it not been for the fact that Mandarin was holding on to the two most important monkeys in his life, Sprx would have taken no time in charging Mandarin. But no, he had to be careful and calculated if he was to rescue Nova and Elio safely.

Sprx started inching towards them, trying to get as close as possible. "Not so fast Sparky," Mandarin said, backing away. "I will not hurt _MY_ mate, but I have no such compunctions about harming your filthy mongrel of a child."

Both Nova and Sprx took offense at this and were considerably angered. Sprx looked at Nova, who winked at him and shifted her eyes quickly between him and Mandarin's foot. He nodded in acknowledgment. Bracing Elio tighter in her free arm, she lifted her foot and, with as much force as she could muster, brought it down on Mandarin's. Mandarin, who was caught completely off guard, released Nova at once and started bouncing up and down in pain on his good foot.

Sprx grabbed Nova's arm and pushed her towards the door. "Go! Fist Rocket 4 is sitting right outside the rubble, you can't miss it. Mandi here took my Fist Rocket, so I had to borrowed Gibson's," he added at the fleeting look of confusion on Nova's face.

"What about you? You're coming with us!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I know Mandarin is – "

"Sprx look out!" Sprx turned in time to see an orange blur diving at him. Mandarin grabbed Sprx by the neck as he forced them both to the ground.

"Nova, get out of here!" Sprx ordered as he looked at her upside-down figure, while Mandarin was trying to strangle him. Nova was clearly torn in her choice of actions. She didn't want to leave Sprx like this, but she was also not in her usual fighting condition. In addition, she had a baby to worry about. Tears streaked her beautiful face as she watched Mandarin's fist collide with Sprx's face. She was frozen in place; not sure what to do next. "Go Nova, NOW!" Sprx ordered.

Despite the overwhelming urge to stay, Nova knew the only sensible option was to leave. She resolved herself to contacting the rest of the Monkey team when she reached the Fist Rocket.

Both males took note of the leaving female. Mandarin decided he would rather have a live Nova than a dead Sprx, so he left the struggling red monkey and headed after her. Sprx knew exactly what he was trying to do, now it was his time to dive at Mandarin. "Oh no you don't!" Sprx managed to knock Mandarin onto his stomach with a loud thump. Mandarin reacted immediately and turned onto his back so he could attempt to shove Sprx off from him. Sprx, on the other hand, was not so keen in letting him get away that easy so he could go and harm Nova or Elio. He kept a tight grip on Mandarin's neck. But in doing so, Sprx left the rest of his body exposed. Mandarin took full advantage of his opponent's vulnerability and punched Sprx square in the gut.

Sprx felt a couple of ribs crack dangerously and fell to the ground, his hands clutching his sides. Mandarin continued his pursuit of the golden female, who was making slow progress through the debris and towards the Fist Rocket.

Sprx managed to divert his attention away from his pain and saw that Mandarin had almost caught up with Nova. Completely casting aside the wrenching pain in his side, Sprx activated his magnets, pointed them at Mandarin, and yelled "Magnoball Blazer!" A red ball of magnetic energy hurtled towards him. Mandarin cried out in pain and surprise as it hit him square in the back, knocking him to his stomach, and sending nearby steel panels bombarding him until his was completely encased in metal.

Sprx hurried towards Nova, grabbed her by the arm, and started leading the three of them to the Fist Rocket. Both Rockets were in sight when Mandarin released his most powerful attack towards Sprx. "Monkey Mindscream!" he shouted. Vibrations soared at the red simian, who was knocked to the floor yet again, barely conscious.

"Sprx!" Nova stopped and had turned back to help Sprx. Mandarin was too quick for the diminished female. He knocked her backwards, away from Sprx. As her back impacted the wall, she saw, with much horror, as Mandarin activated his blue energy sword gauntlet and stabbed Sprx in the side. "NO!" She yelled again.

The pain from the blade brought Sprx back to full alertness. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to help him. Mandarin was keen on taking full advantage of Sprx's condition, as he kicked Sprx in the side, right where he had just stabbed him. "Gaaahhh!" Sprx cried.

"Mandarin! Please stop! Please!" Mandarin ignored Nova's pleas for him to spare her lover. Sprx was breathing hard and he was in blinding pain, but he was still determined to fight back and protect his family. He rolled over onto his good side, his magnets still armed. He aimed it at Mandarin, intent on hitting him with a Magna-Tingler Blast, but Mandarin merely kicked the magnets away and then proceeded to kicking Sprx in face, hard.

Nova was beside herself as she watched this horrible display of her former mate fighting the love of her life and father of her child. Thinking quickly, she overcame her body's aches and dashed to Fist Rocket 3 and placed Elio safely inside. When she got back she was relieved to see Sprx was standing, albeit, slumped over, covered in his own blood, and staggering. Both males were baring their teeth and giving each other low growls, and both still had their weapons drawn.

Luckily for Nova, both males were too enthralled in ripping each other to pieces to notice her. It seemed clear that this was what Sprx had been waiting for: a chance to give Mandarin—the one other being who had ever been with his sweet Nova, and who had been part of her heart—what he deserved. He may have been at the disadvantage, what with Mandarin's skill and power, but he had always wanted this showdown.

Nova snuck up behind Mandarin, fists activated, and, with as much energy as she could command, punched her former mate in the back of his head. He stumbled forward towards Sprx, who drew his hand back and laid another hard blow to Mandarin. Mandarin fell to the floor with a vicious growl and a low thud.

"Come on!" Sprx said as he grabbed Nova by the hand and tried to lead her away. They had only taken a few steps when Nova fell to the ground, her hand jerked away from Sprx's. Sprx looked back and saw that Mandarin had grabbed her by the ankle, but that wasn't what scared him most. He was most distraught to see the maniacal look upon his leader's face. It was like all reason had left him.

Sprx ran back to Nova as Mandarin crawled on top of Nova and drew her face towards his. "Get away from her!" Sprx yelled, diving at Mandarin. Mandarin, with some impressive maneuvering, struck Sprx away, and pulled Nova into a forceful kiss. She kept her mouth shut as he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tried fighting back but, alas, she was still too weak. After moments of failure at his romantic gestures toward the golden female, Mandarin grew even more furious. He slapped her and stood, heading towards Sprx, his sword drawn. Mandarin was poised to strike when he was suddenly struck by two green saws.

"Arggh!" Mandarin wailed as he fell away. Nova and Sprx looked to see Otto's saws return to him, and that he was with Gibson and Antauri, standing by the doorway Sprx had created with the Fist Rocket.

"Mandarin!" yelled the sage voice of their spiritual advisor, "you must stop this at once! Look at what you are doing! You are attacking your own teammates!"

The corridor echoed with Mandarin's cruel and evil laughter. "_Teammates_?" He shrieked. "No teammate of mine would dare betray me the way they have. No teammate would turn away from all that I have to offer, all the power I can give them! NO! They are no teammates of mine! You would do well to join me in my conquests, or I am afraid that you too will be destroyed!" Mandarin stood as dignified as he could with all his injuries, his sword and shield poised and at the ready.

"Never, Mandarin. We will never join you and you will never conquer anything. You have forgotten all that we were created to do: to _protect_, not to conquer. You are so wrapped up in yourself that you have completely lost who you really are. And so your quest for power ends here. Monkeys Mobilize!"

As if instinct took over, Sprx and Nova joined their three comrades. They took no time in surrounding Mandarin. With their weapons armed and at the ready, they each fired their respective attacks at him.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Laser Locked Drills!"

"Monkey Mindscream!"

Nova was surprised to find tears in her pink optics as the smoke cleared, revealing the unconscious and charred body of her former lover and leader. She couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse, knowing that if not for her, things would have been very different for him, for them all.

As if reading her mind, Antauri spoke up, "Nova, you have nothing for which you should feel sorry. Mandarin brought this upon himself. We all knew he was becoming increasingly hungrier for power. We simply could not allow him to fulfill his dreams of conquest. Besides, I think you have bigger, more important, and _better_ things with which you should be concerning yourself. Namely, Sprx and Elio."

On cue, Elio's cries from the Fist Rocket could be heard. Both Nova and Sprx rushed to tend to him. They were barely within earshot of the other three when they heard Antauri say, "Otto, please go and send a communication to the Ring Prison; they are about to get another inmate."


	11. Aftermath

**Chapter 11**

The five remaining Monkey Team members watched as the great Ring Prison rose up into the air, taking with it the traitorous monkey whom they once called "leader." Nobody bothered to say anything to him while they waited for the prison to arrive; no more words needed be said. Nova was half tempted to say a good-bye to the one other being she loved, but the thought was quickly forced from her mind when she was allowed to see Sprx in the medical bay after Gibson had finished mending the red and orange simians' wounds.

Nova had gotten off easy as far as Gibson was concerned. He only insisted on a quick once-over to make sure she was uninjured from the battle and to make sure no complications had arisen post-birth. For the most part, she was just fine, and so was Elio.

Having a huge gash in his side, Sprx was not so lucky. After being rescued by the rest of the Monkey Team, Sprx and Nova were going to his Fist Rocket—where Nova had safely stowed their baby—in order to retrieve him, when Sprx collapsed and passed out from his injuries. Gibson had promptly responded and whisked the unconscious Sprx to the Super Robot's medical bay; the others brought a barely-conscious Mandarin in for treatment soon after.

Now, as Nova walked up to Sprx's bed, she saw that he had no hair where Mandarin had stabbed him and where Gibson had recently operated. His red face was severely swollen and was littered with cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes. The sight was enough to make Nova even weaker at the knees.

She slowly walked up to his bedside and stood beside it for a moment, taking in the view that lay before her. Not sure what to say or do, she grabbed a stool and just sat there, watching as the monkey she loved took in short, slightly labored breaths. It was enough to bring tears to her bubblegum pink orbs. As she wiped a tear from her cheek, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She jumped a little, then looked back to see that its owner was the blue British science officer. He was smiling at her, his face full of hope.

"Don't worry Nova, he will be fine. He has two broken ribs and several hairline fractures on various other parts of his body. But Mandarin missed his organs and major blood vessels with his sword. Knowing Mandarin's sadistic manner, I don't think that stab was meant to kill him, just to cause Sprx pain. He'll have a scar, and I'm sure he won't be happy about the missing hair, but he'll live."

"Thank you Gibson," Nova started, "and thanks for coming to the rescue."

"It was of no trouble, we all were glad to do it," he said, giving her a light squeeze on the shoulder, then he departed, leaving Nova and Sprx alone again.

As the door slid shut, Nova heard a light rustling sound followed by a groan. She turned her head and saw Sprx start to open his eyes. He looked at the ceiling for a few seconds until he realized he was not alone. He tilted his head towards the direction of his companion and tried to grin, but his cuts and bruises prevented him from doing so. The flinch that was instead placed on his face made Nova cringe a little.

"H-hey Babe, how's it going?" Same old Sprx: even after fighting for his life and almost losing, he could still turn on the charm for her.

Nova gently placed her hand his and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh, you know, had a baby, almost lost him and his daddy to a raving psychopath, the usual," she said casually.

Sprx attempted his signature chuckle, but the second he tried he gave a loud groan of pain. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you laugh." Nova gently stroked Sprx's least bruised cheek; he leaned into her hand and thoroughly enjoyed the comfort she provided him.

A content silence overtook them both as they simply enjoyed each other's company. Sprx was the one to break the silence, "soooo, what happened? With Mandarin, I mean."

"The Ring Prison just carted him off. Sorry you didn't get a chance to say 'good-bye.'"

Another painful moment took hold of Sprx as he once again tried to react to Nova's humor.

"That's too bad, I had some choice things I wanted to say to him. Hey, where's Elio?"

"Elio is sleeping soundly in his new cradle, in your room, and Otto is watching him. Don't worry, Otto's just _watching_ Elio; I told him to call me when he woke up;" Nova added at the wide-eyed expression on Sprx's face.

"Wait, so does that mean you're moving in?"

Nova smiled sheepishly. "I hope that's okay."

Sprx tried to sit up a little, but found that near impossible, especially with Nova coaxing him back down for fear he'd tear his stitches. When he finally got comfortable again, Sprx replied "of course that's okay; I was planning to ask you anyways." Nova was noticeably happy to hear this.

"I guess I'm gonna have to clean up after myself now, huh?" Sprx joked.

"Yup. But don't feel too bad, I'm sure Elio will be messy enough for the three of us," Nova joked back. Sprx tried again to chuckle and Nova only cringed at the clear pain it caused him.

"By the way, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just so glad you're okay. And this whole thing is behind us now. It's all like a bad dream, a REALLY bad dream."

"You're telling me! I had to hide my love from you for so long; I thought I was going to burst! And now we can finally be together! You, me, Elio: a family."


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12**

"You can't catch me Daddy!" A young red monkey with yellow spots gleefully cried as he ran around a corner.

A larger red monkey followed in close pursuit. "That's what you think, Elio!" With lightning-fast reflexes the larger red monkey scooped the little one up into his arms, both laughing. "Ha ha, I've got you!"

"Awww, I guess you're too fast for me," Elio said while laughing so hard his sides were starting to hurt.

"I guess so, buddy. But don't worry, pretty soon you'll be able to outrun your old man. Now, I think your mo– "

"There you are Elio," a vibrant yellow female monkey had just appeared, a little out of breath. "Come here squirt; it's bedtime," Nova said as she reached for her four-year old son.

"Awwww, okay Mommy," he reluctantly conceded, compliantly falling into his mother's arms.

"Why don't you go and get washed up, Daddy and I will be in your room a minute to tuck you in," Nova told her son, setting him down and watching him rush off. As soon as she saw him turn a corner and depart from view, Nova turned to her red-furred mate. She walked up to him, placed her hands on the white hair on his chest, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sprx eagerly returned the sentiment and pulled Nova in to a tight embrace. They both had to catch their breaths after breaking their kiss, during which time Nova had relaxed her head on Sprx's brawn chest and inhaled his aroma. She enjoyed their hug for a few more seconds before pushing away from Sprx and looked him in the eye with a serious, but calm look on her face.

"What is it Sweetie?"

"Well, I was thinking, it's been wonderful, these past four years: not much Skeleton King or other evil-doer business, the team has really pulled together since Mandarin's gone, and oh yeah, I almost forgot, we finally get to be together… for everyone to see."

Sprx chuckled as Nova's words brought him into reminiscing as well. "Yeah, it has been great, I have been happier since the old, orange tyrant left, heck, I think everyone has! I love watching Elio grow up; he's getting so big! Words can't express how much I love you." Sprx wrapped his arms around Nova's waist and pulled her toward him into an embrace similar to the one they had shared moments earlier.

Nova couldn't help but giggle. "I love you too, Sparky," the name had really grown on Sprx, but only Nova was allowed to him that, "and I'm happy that you're happy with everything we have going for us right now. But…" she paused, not quite sure how to continue, "but what if things changed a little?"

Sprx grabbed Nova by the shoulders and moved her so she was face-to-face with him. He had a quizzical look about him, "what do you mean Novs? Is everything alright? Are you okay?" Worry was quickly overtaking him.

"Calm down Sprx, everything is fine, and so am I. Actually, I'm better than okay." Nova said beaming.

"Will you please tell me what's going on Babe? I'm about to go nuts here!"

Nova took a deep breath. "Sprx, I'm pregnant!" Sprx just stared at his mate. He finally reacted a few seconds later and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss." The moment seemed to last forever, and neither of them would have had it any other way.

"Bleeecccchhh! Get a room you guys!" Nova and Sprx parted to see their son looking at them with a look of horror and disgust on his little face. Sprx starting chuckling at Elio's reaction, while Nova bent down to pick him up.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Daddy and I have a surprise for you."

"Oooooh, what is it? What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"We'll tell you when we get to your room." Nova and Sprx carried their son to his room, where they would tell him their surprise that would change their lives yet again.


End file.
